


A Lesson in Colonialism

by Arithanas



Category: I pirati della Malesia | The Pirates of Malaysia - Emilio Salgari
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Emotional Whumpage, Hand Jobs, M/M, MIND THE TAGS!, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Race Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Suspension, They are sailors: of course they will play with rope!, learning through sex, makeshift sex toys, metaphors of colonialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: A disagreement between Yanez and Sandokan lead them to a point where the only way to untangle the knot was to burst the rope.





	A Lesson in Colonialism

“If this proves to be too much for you,” Yanez said. The knot in the center of Sandokan’s back got tighter, “You need to say ‘Rule, Britannia!’ and I’ll let you go.”

That was the plan after all.

Yanez had been insisting they should hunt for opium clippers. Opium clippers don’t carry guns and they were in short supply of those. These conflicting points of view, as usual, ended up in a bitter argument.

Sandokan didn’t remember saying that he sooner suck Yanez’s cock than to lose his time chasing clippers. That particular word in the middle of the argument and ringed true just because Sandokan refused more than once to do it. Regardless of the truth of that statement, Yanez latched to it with his usual stubbornness.

This was not a bet. They could never set their pleasure to a bet, but Yanez was sure he could make Sandokan suck his cock. Willingly, that obstinate Portuguese insisted, and I would give you a lesson at the same time.

Raised under the Portuguese flag, Yanez believed that he has known better than Sandokan the ravages Britain has done to his own people. Sandokan dug his heels and continued to argue. Somehow Yanez maneuvered his friend into it. Sandokan had promised to put himself in Yanez’s hands without any reservation, and he could barely believe it himself.

And here he was, ready to let him play. His body wrapped by the long _kai sampin_ he used around the longhouse, as Yanez solicited. Sandokan wondered if Yanez tough he could intimidate him by the lack of clothes. European people had some strange ideas in their minds.

It was a long and stifling summer night and Sandokan ready to learn the truth of the Empire, whatever such truth was.

“You are jesting.” Sandokan shook his shoulders to fit the rope better around his chest girth. “I can take whatever you are serving.”

“I know iron cuffs can’t stop you, little brother, if you put your mind to it.” Yanez agreed as he passed another loop of rope over Sandokan’s biceps. “But you don’t know the kind of fire you are playing with tonight.”

Sandokan grunted as the coarse rope pulled his shoulders back and nipped his skin. No one could ever doubt Yanez was a proper sailor.

“Rope suits you, my beautiful colony…” Yanez whispered on Sandokan’s ear.

Yanez’s fingers caressed Sandokan’s spine as he wound the rope over itself with secure knots. Sandokan felt his back shivering at the touch. Yanez’s strong hands made a pleasant contrast with the fibers of his bounds.

“These lines,” Yanez explained, passing his fingers over the rope, “are my army and my navy. I have you surrounded now. You are at my mercy.”

The rope was child play to him. They both knew it. Nonetheless, Sandokan heard Yanez state his intention; his crotch reacted to the words. Such idea was stirring. Sandokan couldn’t even start to divine where Yanez planned to get with this game. He pushed the idea side since his body reacted in a pleasant manner to Yanez's attention.

“I could break through them.” Sandokan retorted and shivered a bit more when Yanez’s hands wandered over his haunches.

“I know. You are full of warrior spirit, but…”

Sandokan shivered when Yanez’s voice fade. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Against the ropes. Yanez’s hands kept caressing Sandokan’s hips. His fingers hiked Sandokan’s _sampin_ to uncover his crotch, but Yanez’s worked in silence.

Yanez dispensed lingering caresses under the fabric. His fingernails scratched the furrow on Sandokan’s hips as if he was looking for the short hairs. His left hand gripped Sandokan’s pulsing cock and held it. His hand was warm and his grip gave the impression of conviction, but Yanez’s hand was shaking.

“Do you want to miss all I could offer to you?”

The words that left Sandokan’s mouth were not in English. His brain lacked words to process the thrilling sensation. His mother language provided the best alternative and yet it was inadequate. Yanez’s fingers tapped the crown of Sandokan’s cock with faint and short touches before running to the root. Yanez dragged his hand to the crown again. Once, twice, thrice… Many, many times…

A pleasant warmth was blooming in his crotch; Sandokan welcomed it with genuine enthusiasm. He pushed his hips against Yanez’s soft grip without even thinking of it. The easy, familiar pressure began to build between Sandokan’s thighs. His knees faltered.

Yanez hooked his fingers around Sandokan’s balls. The fierce pirate groaned, and let his head rest against his friend’s shoulder. He couldn’t stop the soft pleased sight that escaped his lips.

“So beautiful and bountiful…” Yanez whispered withdrawing his right hand. “I can’t wait to see how much I could extract from you.”

The words rang all sorts of alarms in Sandokan’s sex-addled brain, but it was late. Yanez hauled the free loose line that he had seen coiled on the support beam.

The rope bite Sandokan’s chest when the pull hoisted him a couple of inches off the floor. The novel sensation filled his brain with a sense of dread and he froze. The thought of ripping the rope with the bare strength of his naked shoulders vanished. Utter incomprehension filled his head. The sound of the creaking beam bearing his weight dominated his world for what felt like a long time.

Yanez walked in front of Sandokan with measured, martial steps. His gaze noticing each detail with serene curiosity as the first shock unfolded.

“You forgot my army and my navy are not the real threat,” Yanez explained after a short while and extended his hand to touch Sandokan in the chest. “My promises were the first step.”

His hand felt warm against Sandokan’s skin. His voice traveled a long distance to reach Sandokan but it did. The idea was both scary and revealing at the same time. Armies never stopped Sandokan’s parents. Promises of respect were alluring and caused his father to fail. A dangerous thought…

“You hadn’t expected the East India Company and its leverage.” Yanez clarified as if he could read Sandokan’s mind. Yanez’s fingers tugged the taut rope and Sandokan felt it reverberate against his spine. “Hong Kong hadn’t expected opium. Borneo had never expected Brooke…”

The commentary cleared the startled fog from Sandokan’s brain. His mind focused in the moment and the present dangers. He had never expected such a spectacular degree in Yanez’s explanations. Yanez’s words explained the intricacies of Britain colonial system. The rope will write them in his own skin as the Portuguese explained his deft method.

“You are safe with me,” Yanez stated with a weak tremor in his voice before an even faintest smile appeared on his lips. “Do you know you are safe, don’t you?”

Sandokan nodded. His reply drew a wider smile from Yanez, who cupped Sandokan’s face before he placed a soft kiss on his friend’s lips. There was a promise in that kiss and Sandokan allowed his distress to melt into the caress.

He was safe in the hands of that untamed European man and he knew it.

They kissed without rush. Their lips touched and their tongues caressed the corner of their mouths as they did so many times in the past. Sandokan couldn’t shake the gnawing feeling at the back of his mind of how different the caress was. The touch enhanced the distance instead of bringing them together. Such a strange thing: Yanez felt more foreign than ever. The rope made Sandokan more aware of his Dayak blood. He felt it rush through his veins with the might of a hurricane.

They were breathing in unison by the time Yanez took a step back to look at his work. Sandokan almost observed a bit of pride in Yanez stance, as if he was so satisfied with his handy work.

The uneasiness returned to Sandokan in a gut-wrenching feeling of helplessness. His chest constricted with a troubled feeling. The same emotion he felt that fated night when Britain destroyed his family.

“You are being such a good sport. Mind if I made use and abuse a bit more?”

The question brought back those two words and Sandokan felt like he should utter them. His back shook. His lips parted but another word left his lips instead. Yanez tore himself away from Sandokan before casting a curious look on his friend.

“I don’t know that word,” Yanez admitted after some moments of consideration.

“Wait,” Sandokan repeated and tried to shift his weight in that mess of rope. He must touch the floor. That was the only idea in his mind. “Give me a moment.”

Yanez let him squirm to his heart content and Sandokan was grateful. He needed an anchor in this strange bay. The ropes nipped his sides and pulled his shoulders, but Sandokan refused to stop trying. His _sampin_ flapped as he tried to extend his right leg. For a moment, Sandokan almost saw himself through Yanez’s eyes and he felt silly. If his Little Tigers could see him now, Sandokan was sure he would die of mortification.

After a while, Yanez knelt in front of Sandokan and take his hand up Sandokan’s _sampin_. The touch spooked Sandokan; his weight shifted on the temporary rig. Yanez dragged his hand by the back of Sandokan’s leg without comment as the rope crackled over their heads. Sandokan let out a sigh, trembling as the caress helped him to get that last critical inch of reach he needed. Sandokan brushed the planks with his big toe and his heart slowed inside his chest.

“Was that the little comfort you were looking for?” Yanez asked as he held Sandokan’s ankle with a firm grip.

The question was sobering. Sandokan realized in a heartbeat that the soft touch on the wood was an illusion. The touch couldn’t save him from his current predicament.

“You have suffered a great change,” Yanez commented before he kissed the inside of Sandokan’s leg. “I can’t blame you for wanting to hold fast to the most meager comfort you could find.”

A tremor shook Sandokan from toe to crown. Yanez was inside Sandokan’s _sampin_. Yanez’s hand was touching him in that spot that should remain concealed from the world. His modesty spot. Sandokan could feel a hint of color blooming in his face. The sensation doubled when Yanez ran his hand upwards. He noticed his own cock. It was throbbing with a dull ache.

Sandokan wanted that touch and there was no way he could hide it.

Yanez touched Sandokan’s taint with his tongue. A soft touch before his breath caressed Sandokan’s shaved balls. Yanez’s mouth followed and a wet kiss landed behind Sandokan’s balls. Sandokan shivered and a needy moan escaped his lips. Yanez’s hands crept over Sandokan’s legs on his way to his taut buttocks.

“I see you have capitulated to my army’s might, my pretty colony…” Yanez said with aloofness. His hands were kneading Sandokan’s cheeks in earnest. As he was speaking from between Sandokan’s tights, his words were almost cryptic. “I have won the rights to explore you to the extent of my pleasure.”

“Yanez…” Sandokan mumbled with a tremor in his voice.

“What is it?” Yanez asked with steady and clear voice. His hands never stopped kneading Sandokan’s rear end.

“Be gentle.” Sandokan gulped. As those words left his lips he felt the bitter taste of vulnerability in his mouth. “I… I’m not used to such explorations.”

“I promise not to break anything.” Yanez’s hands stopped. His voice was serious. “Is that enough?”

Sandokan nodded, ready to continue with this strange game. Such new sensations made him greedy.

Yanez’s hand crept over Sandokan’s leg. His fingers were looking for the knot on the _sampin_. A soft caress over Sandokan’s side as his tongue kept lingering around the balls. The fabric got loose, the careful folds undone over Yanez’s head.

“I must confess my surprise. Yanez commented as he untangled his person from the wet fabric. “For an equatorial territory, there is surprisingly little jungle down south.”

This was the first time Yanez commented on his grooming habits. Sandokan grumbled. He often enjoyed the feeling of the fabric caressing his legs. This time, the sensation made no impression in his spirit.

“Anyway,” Yanez kicked the fabric to the side, “I have found a good place between the hills. It will make a nice capital…”

Sandokan disregarded the commentary. He felt something akin to rage when he saw Yanez's actions. It was the first time Yanez hadn’t respect the humble garment. Thus, when Yanez took hold of his ankles and put them on his shoulders. Off guard, Sandokan felt the change of position and let out a surprised cry.

Yanez hooked his arms between Sandokan’s legs, avoiding his fully-erect cock. His hands took hold of the butt cheeks as he straightened his legs. Sandokan lurched forward and the ropes nipped his flesh again. Long strands of hair veiled his face and all he could see were the bare planks of his house. The unsound position was only maintained by the ropes around his torso. He found the thought somewhat worrisome.

The thought was short-lived. Yanez’s began to nibble his bottom and his teeth forced Sandokan to consider other dangers.

“Ah, how long I have waited to clean…”

Yanez spoke those words against Sandokan’s butt and, as a result, were unintelligible. Sandokan protested with a small cry that appeared too prudish for his own ears.

“My apologies?” Yanez’s voice sounded bemused and amused at the same time. “Was that a sacred place by chance?”

Then, Yanez proceeded to heap on his offending caresses. His tongue ran through the cleft between his prey’s cheeks. The tip of his tongue flickered in the border of the throbbing ring.

Sandokan tried to struggle against his hold. Against the ropes. Against his treacherous rear end that opened up to meet that slick invader. Yanez held him tight. Spreading Sandokan even further to get better access to the tender flesh, he approached his face to his target.

“I can feel your toes curling…” Yanez breathed the words against Sandokan’s wet flesh.

Sandokan blush at the idea of Yanez knowing how blatant his pleasure was. A violent blush made his head hot. His pride couldn’t stand the thought of enjoying such lewd caress. Not while hanging from the ceiling as a caught prey. He tried to force his arms open but the ropes resisted his efforts. Yanez felt his movements and gripped him harder. His hands spread him further and his nose caressed small circles as he pushes forward. Sandokan has never expected his witty tongue being so potent and determined.

Thought Sandokan wasn’t sure if it was desire or fear, he felt his legs tremble and his ring wink. The next assault was friskier. The tip of Yanez’s tongue was resolved to make an intimate acquaintance with each of the wrinkles in Sandokan’s pucker. The caress elicited a violent shiver. Sandokan forced his back straight and pried a mewling moan from his throat. He failed to fray those damned ropes once again.

Tired from his thrashing, defeated and impotent, Sandokan let his head hung. His wet locks provided a flimsy barrier to hide his shame and he was grateful for the small mercy. His hazy vision noticed the dark spots of his sweat in the wooden planks. Wide, wet splashes made by drops falling from his head. Smaller ones outlined his body. And he refused to think of those even minuscule drops near Yanez’s feet.

He couldn’t be leaking, he repeated to himself, aghast at the idea.

Yanez let his left hand roam Sandokan’s belly as he felt his advances were not rejected anymore. Without undue rush, he gripped Sandokan's drippy cock. Yanez smiled as he stroked his friend, inciting a new bout of rebellion. Sandokan was trying to escape his manipulations, but he only manged to help Yanez. The Portuguese enjoyed the spirited manner Sandokan’s hip met his tongue.

“Are you ever going to stop this torment?” Sandokan growled through clenched teeth. His words meant to express his annoyance. The breathless quality of his voice seemed to beg for more of the same.

“Are you inviting me to enter my new capital?” Yanez asked before he let his tongue caress Sandokan’s bald ball-sack.

“Yanez!”

“You need respite. I can see it.” Yanez conceded, but his fingertips were busy. In the laxest fashion, he spread the clear drops over the crown.

“Keep doing what you are doing…”

“I’m most regretful to disappoint you,” Yanez said with a deep sigh. “But I have more agonies I want to inflict upon you.”

These words preceded the free fall when Yanez let go of Sandokan’s legs. For a brief instant, Sandokan's weight fell. Yanez caught him with a graceful, effortless —almost elegant― movement.

Without pause, Yanez let a proper rain of kisses fell haphazardly over Sandokan’s soaked skin. Each time Yanez’s lips touched his body, Sandokan felt a tremor. There were danger and pleasure in those faint touches, and he wanted all.

Want had made Sandokan weak. The only things that mattered were Yanez and his caresses. His head swam in pleasure and he melted into a delicious intoxication. When he recovered his senses, Yanez was kissing his shoulder and he let his weary head rest against him.

They were both breathing hard. The little room reeked of sweat and musk and hunger.

Yanez nibbled Sandokan’s neck and extended his hand to caress Sandokan’s wet beard. Sandokan shuddered when his strong fingers found his skin. He sighed and trembled. If his pride were not wounded, he would beg for a kiss at that moment.

To his great misfortune, Yanez offered none. Yanez’s right hand toyed with Sandokan’s glans. His fingers spread the clear drops over the circumcision’s scar. “And now, it’s time to introduce British law into this pretty colony,” Yanez commented in the most serious tone as his finger’s caressed Sandokan’s jawline.

Sandokan shivered and his asshole trembled in anticipation. After he had endured Yanez’s lavishing attention to his ring, he was aching for a ride. There was a troublesome sensation on the back of his mind. There was a nagging feeling that he shouldn’t be so eager to surrender himself to any European man. Not even to his favorite Portuguese.

Yanez smiled at him with that gentle devilish smile of his. The bastard was too handsome to bear and cocky to top it all. Sandokan felt how his brain rang all the alarm bells at once.

“What are you planning?” Sandokan tried to growl, but the sound that reached his ears was almost a whimper.

“I won’t do to you anything I haven’t done to myself first,” Yanez said and his reassuring words had the hollow sound of a lie. “You’ll taste the British law…”

Sandokan didn’t stop to hear the rest of the sentence; he reacted, moved by an unclear horror. With a jerking movement, he folded his legs to protect his crotch. As his right heel touched his asshole, Sandokan noticed the grip of his bounds. The rope creaked on the beam. It nipped his chest, tightening against his ribs, and tensing the hold against his biceps. Sandokan felt his breath short and part of his brain registered the pain as a distinct event.

The fleeting worry of bruises crossed his mind. Then, he noticed Yanez’s raised eyebrow and amused smile and he felt those like a slap.

“That’s a proper uprising if I ever saw one.” That was Yanez’s only comment.

That was such a witty remark that Sandokan smiled and eased his posture. The cruel constriction around his chest lessened. The change of his position allowed him to draw breath better. There was a method to Yanez’s rope work after all.

Yanez let Sandokan find his center again. With affected indifference, he lit a cigarette and lean on the central pillar. He smoked and waited for Sandokan to pay him attention again. There was no rush. After a few puffs, Yanez bent at the waist, picked up a fresh line of rope and secured it to his waistband. He was already furnished for the next task at hand.

With time, Sandokan stopped struggling against his bonds. He turned his head, looking for his friend. Following his nose, and the pungent smell of Philippine tobacco, he cast his eye on the sober figure. Sandokan was sure that the funny line was far from being the only consequence, but he refused to apologize. As it turned out, there was no need.

“All new colonies resist change,” Yanez said as if he was reciting a lesson. The butt of his cigarette was glowing between his fingers. “I can reckon that much.”

Sandokan opened his mouth but Yanez raised his hand and that simple gesture forced him to keep his quiet. The ropes gripped his ribs again, but there was no shift in the balance. Sandokan blinked in stupefaction because that helplessness was novel and distressing.

Yanez approached and extended his hand towards him. Sandokan flinched as he saw that reaching hand. Dumbfounded, he recognized he was wary of Yanez’s touch.

The hand touched Sandokan’s leg, roaming upwards, raising goose bumps on his way up. Their eyes locked for a long moment. Yanez's cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth. His fingertips touched the hollow in the side of Sandokan’s hip delivering a tingling tremor. That touch was a menace disguised as a caress. Sandokan winced and his eyes got teary. His mind repeated that it was the smoke, like a failing reassuring refrain.

Yanez blew a plume of smoke to his face, and Sandokan noticed the chilling effect of his gray eyes. The White Tiger was there, in all his murderous glory.

“My colony…” Yanez said and let his cigarette drop to the floor. He cupped Sandokan’s butt with both hands and forced him close to his chest.

Sandokan moaned when his erect cock pressed against Yanez’s solid chest. He was trembling and sweat began running down his spine again. Yanez was too close. Sandokan could feel the warmth of his body through all those layers of cloth. Yanez’s fingers caressed the stretched rim of Sandokan’s hole with careless abandon. Sandokan found himself nude and helpless. It was a novel sensation. Moreover, that touch was the most arousing sensation he had felt in years. Sandokan moaned and shivered at the bidding of those taunting fingers.

His friend’s next words caressed his chest on their way up. “I can’t consent rebellion.”

“Don’t you dare…” Sandokan muttered with a faint echo of his usual pride.

“What’s the use of an army if you never put it to work?”

Sandokan was still trying to find a proper retort when Yanez got to work with a fresh line. Without undue hurry, Yanez cast a loop of rope around Sandokan’s right ankle. Yanez wound the rope close to Sandokan’s crotch. So close in fact, that his fingers kept brushing Sandokan’s balls, and the rope threatened to whip his erect cock. In rapid succession, three coils of rope with bowline knots secured Sandokan’s leg. Sandokan appreciated the sharper bit of the new rope against his skin. His legs muscles ached as the rope forced them to extend. The coarse material forced his leg open and shame assailed him again. The faint breeze of the night caressed his hanging hard-on.

Feeling how his weight oscillated on the precarious center of his rigging. Naked and exposed, Sandokan gulped and averted his eyes. Yanez was sparing him no torment.

“Are you planning another rebellion?” Yanez asked as he tied the new line to the middle line in Sandokan’s back. “I still have armies and I can force you open into submission…”

“I’ll behave,” Sandokan grumbled, hating the pitiful distressed sound that escaped his lips.

“Pity,” Yanez said with perfect composure. He awarded Sandokan with that little, disappointed smile Sandokan had seen often. That was the smile he reserved for his friend’s most thoughtless choices.

In spite of all the bad signals, Sandokan felt his arousal mounting again. His chest heaved and fresh air filled his lungs. He was sure that he will salute the new day with some fresh bruises, but that feeling made it worthy. Life and fire were rushing through his veins.

“So shy and so natural,” Yanez commented with an impassive voice as his thumb caressed the scar. That was a sensation the Portuguese never get tired of. “You are in sore need to get a bit of civilization in you.”

The heartbeat thumping against the ropes quickened and Sandokan panted. This was the moment, he was sure. Yanez would finally mount him after all the games they had been playing. He felt like begging for the sweet release until that nagging feeling returned. The ominous scolding refrain in his mind was to resist the need to surrender.

Yanez kissed Sandokan’s belly. The sensation was more threatening than reassuring. Sandokan couldn’t help shivering, but he kept his free leg down by a mighty effort of will. The thought of another restriction was still unbearable. Yanez held Sandokan close for a bit. He let his hand slid down Sandokan’s free leg and turning his back to his friend.

Sandokan’s breath stopped short. Panic began to set in his gut at the image of Yanez leaving him. Without thinking, he tilted his weight forward. His unbalanced posture made him do a quick turn along the axis of his rope. Heavy steps accompanied his spin and the world became a blur. For a second, vertigo seized him until Yanez’s strong hands stopped him.

“Such an eager, wild colony…” Yanez clicked his tongue against his palate. With expert care, he made sure Sandokan has found his proper center.

“I thought you have abandoned me.”

“Silly you,” Yanez let him go and kneeled on the floor. “Didn’t I tell you I was going to introduce my law into my new colony?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’ll know soon.”

The faint dint of a tin being open —followed by a faint smell of coconut oil―, accompanied Yanez’s words. Sandokan couldn’t help but feel thrilled again. Against his best sense and his conscience, Sandokan let out a sharp, eager gasp.

“There is always a good thing to make the law knew in the capital first…”

Sandokan felt his ring quiver again and his cock jerked. The moment was near.

“Be sure you will feel my law to your farthest edges.” Yanez put Sandokan’s free leg over his shoulder. A bit of his habitual humor bled into the next sentence. “Behold! This is how the law looks to you.”

Sandokan peered down, hoping to see Yanez’s fully-engorged cock. Instead, his eyes fell on a knotted, frayed, old ratline rope. Those were big knots, most of them looked like taut lines hitches. Covered by a shiny layer of oil, each of the knots looked solid. Something flickered in Yanez’s gaze, and Sandokan guessed he had an inkling of what awaited him.

“But…”

“But you thought you deserve my cock, I know.” Yanez was not looking at him, he was too busy stroking Sandokan’s hole with his slippery fingers. “You are not England, dearest.”

There was no reply. Sandokan tried hard not to moan his disappointment. He fought harder to not whimper when he felt Yanez’s fingers invading him in his most narrow spot.

Politeness demanded to dispense such caresses with care. Yanez was dishing them in a practical, almost martial, manner. After some moments, Sandokan found he couldn't care for politeness. Those deft fingers were caressing him so well that he protested when Yanez took them out.

“Let us start with something simple,” Yanez said and placed the first knot at the entrance. “You are now a territory ruled by Victoria, Queen by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland Queen, Defender of the Faith.”

“Oww,” Sandokan complained feeling the coarse material brushing against his tender ring.

“Don’t fight the law.” An increase of pressure on the offending object accompanied the words. “It will gain entrance with or without your help. You’ll melt away the grease if you fight against it. I can promise you will be sore and raw in the morning.”

“Easy for you to say,” Sandokan groaned, feeling the rope spread his anus in the most uncomfortable way.

“Didn’t I tell you it’s the same law I have already experienced?”

The widest part of the knot was splitting him. Sandokan realized there was no point in trying to argue with his tormentor. Passing that knot was a heavy task that demanded his full attention. It took an eternity but the knot breached the entrance and Sandokan's body accepted it. The rope felt heavy and solid and he groaned his discomfort when Yanez pushed it even deeper.

“Shhhh. Hold on.” Yanez smirked as Sandokan winced, “You’ll soon be inured to my laws.”

“It’s too big…” Sandokan complained. He could feel the pull of the rope (and its knots) on the object inside his ass.

“Not at all. Here comes the large one.” Yanez pressed another knot against Sandokan burning ring. “No one likes taxes…”

Sandokan doubted his chances to meet the challenge. Yanez’s fingers caressing his rim as he forced the rope. The touch made him pucker instead of relaxing.

“Is that a double halyard?”

Yanez chuckled at Sandokan’s attempt to distract himself. His eyes focused on the small entrance that was straining to fit the rope. “Of course not! It’s a heavy line and it’s going to fill you up nicely.”

“I don’t know if I could,” Sandokan’s voice sounded like a whimper as the rope was gaining inside him. He could feel the sweat run over his brow and chin.

“Close your eyes and relax. Let it slides into your taut ass.” Yanez cooed as his fingers keep a steady pressure on the knot and whirling it about a quarter of a turn. “Feel it stretches you out…”

Sandokan let out a strained grunt. This knot was even bigger than the last one and he felt it force his bottom hole open, burning its way in.

“Do you love that sensation, don’t you?” Yanez asked before he teased Sandokan’s cock with his tongue.

Shame, pain, and pleasure were too much. Sandokan extended his neck and moaned a brief sound when Yanez turned the knot again. His ring was on fire but his eyes were even wider.

“You have almost got it done,” Yanez commented without a smile. His eyes locked on Sandokan’s eyes searched any distress signal.

“I can’t…”

“Yes, you can.” Yanez closed his eyes and kissed Sandokan on the root of his cock.

The caress took Sandokan unaware. His grunt merged into a tired huff as the knot got lodged inside him.

“I find irresistible the gasp you let out as your ass opens bit a bit to take my law in…”

“No more,” Sandokan panted, his cock throbbing against Yanez’s cheek.

“You know the words.”

“Never!”

“Well, then… I suppose I must get this law that bans sodomy in.”

“Saccaroa!” Sandokan exclaimed when he felt Yanez shoving more rope inside his body.

Yanez licked Sandokan’s cock a bit more. The rim at his fingertips was pliant and helpful and the knot slid inside without effort. Yanez let his fingers inside as he licked his way to Sandokan’s wet glans. The sound of Sandokan panting was music for his ears.

“Ready for some laws against piracy?” Yanez asked, his eyes looking at Sandokan’s transfixed stare. That was an expression he knew and took it like a good sign.

Sandokan nodded with a sharp jerk. His ragged breath left his lips in a steady stream until he felt the rope against him again. Yanez had trouble to get his mouth around Sandokan’s glans as he shivered. He jammed the next two knots without commentary as both of them were beyond words.

Yanez forced himself to tear away from Sandokan’s bittersweet taste. The rhythmical throbbing announced how close Sandokan was. He entertained the idea of finishing it all.

“Since have taken the law so well, I must reign in the East India Company’s power,” Yanez said, eyes closed, with his lips almost touching Sandokan’s cock. “You are not a savage now.”

“You were so close…”

“And that’s the reason I stopped.” Yanez let Sandokan’s leg go before he turned around to with bated breath.

His hands undid the holding knot and Sandokan felt how the constriction relaxed. He tried to stand in his free leg but it buckled. Exhaustion felt like a burden and, as Sandokan swayed, Yanez held him with the rope. Despite how drained Sandokan felt, he was grateful for the support.

The descent was slow, and it felt like it took a lot of time. Sandokan soon felt himself on his knees, shivering and stuffed. The line of rope inside him shifted and pain and arousal hit him with their double force. Sandokan felt his mind dissolve into the sensation as his wet knees spread on the hard floor.

Yanez came to him and his fingers forced Sandokan’s head up without applying any force. Sandokan had, for the first time, evidence of Yanez arousal. His cock was straining the fabric of his pants.

“My poor, beautiful colony…” Yanez almost whispered the words. “I have been so awfully demanding of you…”

Yanez’s gray-blue eyes were tender, almost pitiful as he surveyed the handsome mess Sandokan was at the moment. His muscles were straining and quivering under the ropes. The glistening skin was a testament to his heavy perspiration. Yanez lit another cigarette. The urge to run his fingers through the wet tangled disarray of hair in Sandokan’s head was overwhelming.

“What else can you do for me?”

Those words made Sandokan panic. Those regular words were not a simple commentary. A myriad of thoughts ran through his head at breakneck speed. Consequences could be dire. Choices were unpleasant everywhere. Sandokan rebelled against his own shame. The need for this torment to end overcame him and he did what he always does when needs must: he acted. With a mighty impulse of his back, he buried his face in Yanez’s crotch, trying to bite his way inside Yanez’s pants.

Caught by surprise, Yanez let his hands held Sandokan’s head as a stunned moan left his mouth. His fingers finally ran through that wet mane. His knees bent a little and his head swam in the sensation. Sandokan’s frantic struggle to get inside his trousers was arousing. Yanez's willpower swayed for a couple of heartbeats. Only his usual grit helped Yanez to clutch Sandokan’s locks hard and to make him break off.

Sandokan gazed at him with a hungry whine hanging from his lips. His chest heaved. He was trembling with need. Yanez knew those signs. The mixture of the rope and the heat had driven his friend out of his sound mind. Yanez refused to take advantage even if he had proved his point beyond the shadow of a doubt.

“No…” Yanez whispered as he bent his knees to cradle his desperate friend in his arms. “There is no need for you to do that.”

“I…”

The word came off broken from Sandokan’s mouth and ended up being a heart-wrenching sob. Yanez sighed and pulled him closer to his chest, resting his chin on the top of Sandokan’s drenched head. Sandokan wept without any great fuss as while Yanez let out fragrant smoke. The silence was even more oppressive than the smell of the room.

“Let me go!” Sandokan pleaded after a while with his face in Yanez’s neck. His teardrops were mixing with their sweat in Yanez’s shirt. “Let me be free!”

“I won’t let you go,” Yanez’s voice was sober and serious. He took the last puff of his cigarette. “You are my colony. If you want liberty, you must break yourself free or dissolve into the Empire.”

“I can’t…”

“Of course you can.” Yanez stabbed the hardwood with the cold stub of his cigarette. “Have you forgotten who you are, Sandokan?”

If Yanez had slapped his friend, he wouldn’t achieve the same reaction. Sandokan pulled away from his hold and his eyes flew open. Sandokan was still crying, but his nose flared as if he smelt black powder in the air. His quivering lip and his wide pupils denounced his horror. Yanez smiled at him and his hand held the line of the knotted rope logged inside Sandokan.

“You are safe with me,” Yanez said with a cool accent. His smile expanded. “You mustn’t care for these silly ropes. They are here for your protection.”

Sandokan shook his head and closed his eyes. Words couldn't convey his refutation to that notion. He no longer felt safe and a huge sob was his only reply.

“Trust me,” Yanez yanked the rope to make him feel it in his insides. “You are far too valuable to me.”

Sandokan darted him an indignant gaze, sobbing, with an expression of betrayal on his face. His ears still recognized a blatant lie, even in a disguise of kind words. His back straightened with his old pride. The rope bit his aching arms but he was too incensed to care. He tried to pull himself to his feet but the rope that held his leg made him fell hard on his knees.

“Silly you,” Yanez said as he kept the line taut.

Tears streaming down Sandokan’s cheeks as the rope length spread him out. He was sore, tired and, aroused but, above all, outraged. Ropes were not enough to stop him in the past. These old lines taken from his own prahu held him back worse than links of chain.

“That’s why you need the tender care of the Empire,” Yanez step on the line as he rose from the floor. His hands were too busy lighting another cigarette. “You are still a savage.”

Yanez’s cold eyes were on him, looking down at him with an astonishing blend of pity and amusement. Yanez, who run to face bullet to keep him safe more often than not, looked at him like he was an oddity. Help was not going to come from that front.

Sandokan closed his eyes again, feeling a strand of his hair stuck to his face by his dried-up tears. His chest heaved and his skin chaffed against the ropes. His cock stirred and he refused to heed the implication. This was not the time to think of his aching crotch.

With a deep breath, he attempted to regain his feet. The effort made the ropes around his leg scours his skin but at the same time, a searing pain in his hole stopped him. The knot held tight to his insides and forced him to his knees again.

Sandokan groaned and looked up to see Yanez. He was still there, smoking as if Sandokan’s struggles were not of his concern.

“Take them out or take off you boot from the line.”

“I’ll do neither,” Yanez replied and shrugged. “British law keeps you civilized.”

“They keep me on my knees!”

“That’s my meaning.”

A low growl escaped Sandokan’s clenched teeth. There was nothing to gain in arguing with Yanez. He was committed to the game and the game involved Sandokan to escape the ropes. To escape the force of the Empire.

Sandokan took some deep breaths and tried to relax before he attempted to rise again. The rope moved inside him, and he felt the knot stretching his abused hole but there was no pain. Instead of applying all his might he inched his way up gasping as the knot passed his rim. The rope around his leg tightened almost painfully. His cock jerked up, sprinkling his taut belly with clear droplets. At the sudden rush of pleasure, Sandokan began to look forward to the next knot.

“Are you attempting to regain your freedom?” Yanez asked, craning over Sandokan with a sardonic half smile.

Sandokan clenched his teeth, struggling to pass the second knot. Yanez’s acerbic question couldn’t distract him from the warm sensation on his behind. His words wouldn't make him miss the way the rope unraveled. He was not attempting it anymore, he was sure to be free soon.

“Ah, at least you learned what patience means…” Yanez commented once the rope snapped. Sandokan had returned by his own will to his kneeling position.

The mocking quality of those words spurred Sandokan onward. The rope pulled his ring but this time, he was ready. Panting and sweating, Sandokan extended his legs. Two knots passed through him and made him moan. He was oozing again and this time he enjoyed each drop. His shoulders squared without effort. The ropes around his chest snapped and he was free. The sudden sensation that rushed to his temples made him dizzy.

Yanez, with a big smile, tossed his cigarette aside and extended his hands to catch Sandokan. After so much time between the bonds, his knees buckled under his weight. With care, he made him turn around and help him to lie down in the hard floor. Cradling Sandokan, Yanez took care of rub his friend’s arms to force the sensation in.

Sandokan let him fuss for a bit, but he had more pressing concerns than the bruises on his arms. He was aching to take care of his engorged cock and the pressure in his crotch.

Yanez followed his movement as he said: “I can rub that one too.”

“Leave me alone, you demon!” Sandokan commanded as he swatted Yanez’s hands away. “This one is mine!”

“It is yours, then.” Yanez raised his hands to let him know he didn’t pretend to be a hindrance anymore.

Yanez’s signal went unheeded. Sandokan got hold of his warm cock, feeling it pulse. He was almost delirious by the long-delayed sensation of his throbbing meat between the fingers of his right hand.

“You are going to chaff yourself raw, Little Brother,” Yanez said. With a quick movement, he rushed to tilt the open can over Sandokan’s hands.

“Shhh! I had heard enough of you!”

Yanez smiled and willing himself to silence as Sandokan drove his left hand between his legs. Sandokan’s legs opened wide; his heels drew near his crotch. It was always a pleasure to see those legs trembling and Yanez was not a man who refused a free spectacle.

Yanez put his cheek next to Sandokan’s feeling how his temperature raised as he rubbed himself. Sandokan ground his hips against the hardwood. With two fingers beneath the shaft and his thumb over the crown and his other hand rummaging the wreck of his hole. Sandokan groaned as he tossed his head back. The white proof of his pleasure stained the floor of the longhouse.

Yanez heard him pant with fatigue. Out of a better thing to do, he gathered Sandokan’s wet locks out of his face, watching the red tide of his arousal wane from his face. To Yanez de Gomera, the most beautiful scenery in the world was Sandokan’s languor after he got his pleasure. He enjoyed every tremor, each gasping, rasping breath that left his lips and the spicy odor of his skin.

“Yanez,” Sandokan called out with a faint voice. “We have a lot to discuss.”

“We will do it, I’m sure. Don’t you prefer to have this talk in your bed while we sip some tea?”

Sandokan let out a rancorous laugh. He was the only man Yanez had seen to laugh that hard after climax and this was not the first time he had done it.

“Make it brandy, Brother, and you have a deal.”


End file.
